The Doctor and Rose
by LoveRoseTyler
Summary: The doctor and rose embark on a journey of a lifetime
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and Rose

Chapter 1

Rose had seen it all. She had been to the year five billion. She had been captured by Daleks, met cat nurses, and been chased by gas masked children. This was all because she met a Time Lord named the Doctor who took her to the most amazing places. But, nothing could have prepared her for what was in front of her now. In front of her was a little plastic stick with a positive sign on it.

"How am I going to tell the Doctor? He is gonna flip the TARDIS upside down!" Rose said to herself, but realized it had to be done.

"Hey, Rose, I was thinking we go to Barcelona next. Not the city, Barcelona, but the planet Barcelona. You would love it! There are dogs without noses, and the sights. Oh, the sights are amazing. Rose? Rose, are you listening to me?" The Doctor asked, seeing her staring off into space. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Doctor. I think Barcelona would be great." Rose said as she plastered on a fake smile. The Doctor could see right through her.

"I think that you, Miss Tyler, are lying to me." He said with a teasing smile. "But, really, what is wrong? If you don't tell, I'm going to take the TARDIS back in time, and figure it out. I have the ability to do that ya know." He said really serious.

"Alright, I'm pregnant!" Rose blurted out quickly.

The Doctor's eyes got dark and angry. He looked to her and asked: "Who is he? I'm going to kill him!"

"You are going to kill yourself?" Rose asked, kind of amused.

The Doctor gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? I'm serious. After all, I care for you." His eyes softened.

"You said you were going to kill the father. So, I ask again, are you going to kill yourself?" Rose asked, hoping it would sink in this time.

"Wait, you mean, I'm the father?" How does this happen?" The Doctor was stunned.

"Do I really have to explain it to you? We went to visit the ruins of Gallifrey one more time, and you told me about its destruction. What you did that you regret. I pulled you close and kissed you. We went to the TARDIS, and the rest was history." Rose chuckled at the last part.

It finally hit him. "You're pregnant!"

"Yes!"

"With my baby!"

"Yes!"

"I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"Yes!" Rose smiled at his excitement.

"I can't believe it! There are so many plans to make!" The Doctor stopped and looked at Rose for a second. "I mean, if you are okay with this. Are you?" He was not thinking about her thoughts for a minute.

"I'm fine, as long as I'm with you. As long as this is with you. As long as I'm with you." Rose smiled bashfully.

"Brilliant! You know I want to do this with you, Rose. I love you!" The Doctor said causing Rose to look at him. He blushed.

"You do? Truly?" She asked him. She was in shock.

"Yes, yes I do, and I'm not ashamed to say it. Rose Tyler, I love you." He said.

"Doctor, I'm not afraid to say it either. I love you too." Rose started crying. The Doctor ran to her, and held her close. He kissed her gently on the lips, and proceeded to kiss away all her tears.

"Please don't cry, Rose. If you cry, I'll cry. Then we'll both be crying, and the TARDIS will start cry-" He was cut off by a tug on his tie.

"Come on Time Lord. I'm gonna show you how much I love you." Rose said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. Very busy day. Please please please review. I love you all.**

** Cynthia**

**Here we go.**

The Doctor and Rose lounged in his bed. He was playing with her strawberry scented hair while she played with the hair on his chest.

"This is amazing! A Time Lord/ human baby. It's fantastic!" The Doctor said.

"Yes, yes it is. You know, every once in a while, I can see your ninth regeneration in you." Rose said.

"How so?"

"Well, your phrase nowadays is Allons-y, but every once in a while, you use the phrase fantastic." Rose replied.

"True. I also say that you are brilliant." He adjusted the pillow.

"This is going to be so fun. Me, you, and the baby, traveling space and time ,In the TARDIS. Is it going to be different? Because it's half Time Lord."

"Honestly, I don't know. This isn't a normal thing. I mean, this is the first half time Lord, half human child there has ever been. We could always combine what we learn from human baby books with what we learn from my Gallifreyan baby books. We can learn as we go." The Doctor brought her closer.

"That's a great idea. I'm sure glad it's gonna have such a wonderful and smart daddy." Rose smiled at him. "You know we are going to have to tell my mum, right."

"Aww, come on , Rose! We were having such a wonderful time. Why did you have to bring that up?" He was giving her one of those disappointed looks she found absolutely adorable.

"Well, just think, once we tell her, it will be over and done with."

"Yeah. She will be happy for you. Until you tell her who the father is. She'll kill me. I really don't want to be slapped by your mum." The Doctor said.

"Here, I will be the calm one of us two, and do all the talking. She will listen to me. The slapping, I will try to spare you. No promises." She smiled at him.

"The things I do for you, Rose Tyler." The Doctor shook his head teasingly.

"It's all because you love me." She said then kissed him. They got dressed, and went to the console room.

"Yep, that's exactly why I do it. Because I love you. Now, Allons-y!" He pulled a lever and the TARDIS was off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I love you all. I will be making updates at least once a day. Thanks again. So here we go.**

Chapter 3

The TARDIS landed in its normal spot near Jackie's flat.

"So, Doctor, are you ready?" Rose asked as he helped her out of the TARDIS. She insisted that he needn't bother because she was still normal size, and that she wasn't going to get fat for a while. On top of the fact that she had only found out yesterday. He would hear none of it.

"Ready as I'll ever be." The Doctor was more nervous than ever. He had fought off Daleks, but could not face his companion's mother. Rose grabbed his hand to calm him.

"Allons-y then, Doctor." Rose said as they walked to her mother's flat.

"Hey, that's my phrase!" The Doctor feigned shock.

"Well, I spend so much time with you, that it grows on me." The duo reached Jackie's door.

Rose knocked on the door and waited.

"Rose, Doctor, what a pleasant surprise!" Jackie led them in.

"Hello mum. I've missed you." Rose hugged her.

"I'll go make us some tea, then we can talk." Jackie said as she went into the kitchen.

"I hope this goes well." The Doctor said.

Rose gave him a comforting squeeze to the hand. "It will. I promise." At that moment, Jackie returned with the tea.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Jackie asked.

"Why would you think we had anything particular to tell you? Can't we just visit?" Rose asked.

"Well, considering the Doctor over there is not saying a word, he is probably nervous about something. This means you are doing the talking." Jackie explained.

"Alright, you've got me. Mum, I'm pregnant." She exhaled sharply.

The mug Jackie held fell to the floor. "You're what! Pregnant! How! With whom?" She was flipping out.

"And I thought the Doctor was going to flip." Rose thought to herself. She turned to her mother to speak. "Mum, the father is the Doctor."

"Him! You were supposed to protect her not get her pregnant!" The Doctor braced himself for a slap, but it never came because a thought hit Jackie. "I'm gonna be a gran."

"Yes, Jackie, you are." The Doctor said. "And a great one at that."

"Oh, Doctor, you flatter me. So, do you have any plans set?"

"The Doctor smiled at Rose. "Rose has everything laid out. I am a nervous wreck."

"Yes, mum, I have planned it. We are going to raise the baby on the TARDIS. It is a lovely place. It needs a little baby-proofing, but all in all, it's perfect." Rose smiled back at the Doctor. "And we are happy."

"Well, give me a second and I have some baby books from when Rose was born. I'll go get them." Jackie disappeared into one of the bedrooms.

"I spared you a slapping, and everything turned out fine." Rose said to the Doctor.

"And that, Rose Tyler, is yet another reason why I love you." He kissed her.

Jackie returned with the books, and they talked for a while. After an hour, they said their goodbyes to Jackie, and headed back to the TARDIS.

"I'm glad that went well. That doesn't mean I like your mother that much more, but it was the best visit we've had. Better than when she acted creepy." The Doctor gave Rose a creepy look.

"Watch it. That's my mum you're talking about." Rose said.

"Right, sorry." He said with a regretful look. She laughed at him as they walked to the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated recently. I have been really busy lately. But I will try to update more daily. Now, without further ado, Chapter 4.**

Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose were sitting in the control room.

"I am exhausted, so I think I will take a nap." Rose declared.

"Mind if I join you?" The Doctor asked.

"Only if you promise to sleep. I'm tired. We will do something fun later."

"Aww, Rose, please? You humans sleep too much." The Doctor pleaded. He hated it when she slept so much.

"Later, Doctor. This Time Lord or Lady needs sleep." Rose patted her flat stomach.

"Don't forget, part human. We can sleep then." The Doctor picked her up, and carried her to his room, and they took a nap.

Rose woke up to two lovely eyes watching her. "How long have you been awake? How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, you have been sleeping for an hour, and I have been awake for ten minutes." The Doctor said.

"Didn't you say you wanted to do something fun?" Rose smiled at him.

"I did. Brilliant idea, Rose Tyler!" He smiled.

"I love how you do that." Rose said.

"Do what?"

"Say my name like that."

"You mean, Rose Tyler?"

"Yes."

"Alright, Rose Tyler." He captured your lips in a kiss.

"Shouldn't I brush my teeth first? I'm afraid I have bad breath." Rose said, pulling away reluctantly.

"Actually, it is about time we do your scanning for today." The Doctor said, pulling back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N Second update in one day. If you can't tell, I'm bored. Anyways, my boredom benefits you all. Here we go.**

Several Months Later…

Rose sat in the chair in the console room. She was nearing her sixth month of pregnancy. She watched her Doctor sit on the floor with his blue, pinstripe suit, and his cardboard 3-D glasses. He would occasionally reach up and stroke her hand. He was attempting to put the crib together.

"Is it working, Doctor?" Rose was trying not to laugh.

"I can't seem to put this crib together."

"The sonic screwdriver won't work for this?" Rose asked.

"Nope, I guess not."

"Doctor!" Rose called excitedly. "Come here." He ran over as fast as he could.

"What is it? You okay?" He was nervous.

Her reply was grabbing his hand, and placing it on her stomach. He took in a sharp breath as he felt it.

"It's kicking." The Doctor looked at her with a proud look. "Just a question, do you want to know what it is?" He smiled smugly.

"Yes, you can do that?"

"Of course I can, I'm the Doctor." He pulled out the scanner and looked. He got a shocked look on his face.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"It is a girl, but it also has two hearts." He said, showing her the screen.

"So, it's a Time Lord." Rose smiled.

"Time Lady, but yeah." He loved Rose even more than he already did.

"I'm so excited!" Rose clapped happily.

"Me too. Now, you, my dear, need to change, because I am taking you out to dinner. " He smiled as she went to change.

When she had disappeared into her room, he just about lost his composure. So many emotions were flowing through his brain. He loved Rose. He wanted to spend forever with her, but she would die, and he would not. She would not be able to see their daughter grow up. He vowed to himself somehow, someway e would keep this from happening to his Rose. He heard something going on in her room, and thought it was crying. He ran to her door, and said to her: "Rose, are you alright? Can I come in?"

"You can come in." She sniffed.

He ran to her side, and embraced her. "What is wrong?"

"I have so many thoughts running through my head." She was still crying.

The Doctor fell to his knees in front of her, and grasped her hands in his. "Tell me, Rose."

"Well, I just realized that I am human, and you are Time Lord, so I won't be able to be with you two forever. I will whither and die just like you told me after we met Sarah Jane, and I can't handle it." She was crying the whole time.

"Rose, it's alright. Don't stress, you will make yourself sick. That's not good for you or the baby. Shh, it's going to be okay." He stroked her back and felt her calm down a little. "I love you, Rose. Nothing will separate us. I promise." She clutched his jacket and just cried. She didn't want to let go of the warmth he provided.

"How can you be sure? I don't want to die, and leave you two alone on the TARDIS. I love you too." She stopped crying somewhat.

"Because I vow on my rights as a traveler in time, that I will keep you alive." He said, looking into her eyes.

"How?" She gazed into his caring, brown eyes.

"For starters," He got up on one knee and kept his eye fixed on her. "Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?" He saw the look of shock on her face.

A look of happiness appeared. "Yes, I would love that." She kissed him hard on the lips.

"Well, that's good. I don't know what I would have done with this." He pulled out a gold band with a coral stone.

"It's beautiful." She said as he slid it on her finger.

"I'm glad you like it. It reminds me of the day you saved my life." He said.

"You mean, Bad Wolf?" She asked.

"Yep, best day of my life." The Doctor responded.

"Mine too. Now, how about we celebrate by getting a banana daiquiri." Rose said with a smile. "I hear New New York has the best."

"You heard correctly. I love them. You haven't been to the city, have you?"

"Nope, a little possessed last time." The two of them laughed.

"Allons-y then?" He offered his arm as the TARDIS landed.

"Allons-y." Rose took his arm.

**A/N Thank you guys for reading this story. Pretty please review! Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N Please, please, please review. I want to know what you guys have for ideas. Here we go with chapter 6.**

"So, here we are, back in New New York. Well, back on New Earth, first time to the city. This time, we don't have cat nurses interrupting our lovely day." The Doctor said as he led Rose through the streets. "And this time we can enjoy the nice city."

"Ahh, yes, and the banana daiquiri's are amazing." Rose said. "And I love the apple grass."

The Doctor's eyes grew wide. "Rose, I've got it! I know what will save us!" He faced her with a smile.

"Well, what is it?" Rose was equally excited.

"It's this juice made from apple grass, sugar, bananas, and pear leaves. Why is it always pears? It is then mixed with some time vortex energy." He gave her that toothy grin that he always gave when he was happy.

"Will it work?"

"I sure hope so. Well, I must go collect the items, and it is too crowded for me to take you with me. Sadly. For that reason, I am going to go alone." He handed her a wad of money. "I love you. Go do some shopping, and buy some wants and needs. Meet me at the TARDIS when you are finished. Don't come back empty-handed. Do you understand?" He kissed her on the forehead.

"Sir, yes, sir." Rose saluted as she ran off as best as she could at six months.

"I love that girl." He said as he watched her run off.

Rose ran into the first maternity store she could find, did some shopping, and then kept walking down the street. She found a wedding store. She couldn't resist walking in.

"I need to find a wedding dress." Rose said to herself. She thought back to a conversation she had with the Doctor.

"Rose, you should wear a green wedding dress. The Time Ladies on Gallifrey wore green." The Doctor told Rose one night while planning the wedding.

"I'll think about it." Rose had said.

Rose thought about this as she looked at the green dress in front of her. It was deep green, and had a gathering bodice that did not hide her "condition" The Doctor hated it when that word was used referring to her pregnancy.

Smiling, she purchased the dress, along with the shoes, and hair ribbons.

"I think that dress is lovely." A voice said from behind her that she recognized. It was the Doctor.

"Well, I would hope so." Rose said.

"It's green." He observed.

"Is it? I hardly noticed." She said with a smile.

"Well, it's beautiful." He leaned down, and kissed her.

"Thank you. I knew you would like it." Rose said a little bit breathless.

"Are you done shopping?"

"Yes, let's go back to the TARDIS again." She suggested, taking his arm. "I bought you something."

"Oh, did you now?" He raised his brow.

"Oh yes, and I will put the purchases away, while you put together that concoction. Then, I will give it to you."

"Don't you think 'concoction' is a weird word?"

"Yes, I do." Rose laughed.

"To the TARDIS!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"To the TARDIS!" Rose repeated, laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back in the TARDIS, Rose was lounging on the couch in the console room. She had a box in her hand. The Doctor entered the room with a big glass of juice.

"So, did you taste it to make sure it was okay?" Rose asked.

"I did, and it tastes very good. Mainly, because I added an extra banana." He smiled at her.

"Alright, I propose a trade. This," She held up the box. "for that." She pointed to the juice.

"Fair enough." He switched with her.

"This looks good. I hope it works." Rose said as she drank it. He opened the box.

"It's- it's my suit! My favorite suit!" He looked at her with wide eyes. "How did you-" Inside was his brown, pinstripe suit, tie, and converse. All of which, had been completely ruined during one of their adventures. He had been forced to wear either jeans and a t-shirt, or a blue pinstripe suit. He had to wear plain, white chucks. The Doctor absolutely hated it.

"Well," Having finished the juice, Rose explained. "You have the TARDIS to thank too. She helped me find this place, somewhere in the future, to get the shredded garments reconstructed. I did it while you were sleeping."

"Thank you so much, Rose. This means a lot to me. I love you." He ran to her, and kissed her.

"Think the juice has taken effect yet?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. The scanner can check for that, though. Why don't we go over to the console, and have a look see?" The Doctor responded.

"Ok, but I have to get up first." Rose said as she tried to stand up.

"Allow me." The Doctor said, and grabbed her hands to steady her. He gave her a smile of adoration.

"Thanks. Now, let's go see the results." She grinned.

"Rose, before we do this, I want to tell you not to get your hopes up. I don't want you to get excited, and then be disappointed." The Doctor said seriously.

"Ok." Rose said.

"Now, scanning time." He said, picking up the scanner, and moving it over her belly.

"So, Doctor, what's the status?"

"Well, Oh." He sounded upset.

"What is it?" Rose could tell by his tone that it had not worked.

"I can hear only three heartbeats." He looked at her.

"Oh." Rose wanted to cry.

"Plus one." He gave her a toothy grin.

"You trickster. I ought to be mad at you for scaring me like that, but I'm too happy." Rose smiled at him.

"This is brilliant! Now, Rose Tyler, you can be mine forever. I love you so much." He pulled her close for a passionate kiss.

"I love you too. I although, am going to relax in the bed. I'm not tired, just want to cuddle up." Rose said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Get in my favorite jim-jams, climb into a nice, comfy bed, and watch a romantic movie."

"I think I will join you in said bed, and proceed to remove said jim-jams. If that's ok?" The Doctor said.

"Of course you can. I'm not gonna cuddle with myself."

"And who needs a romantic movie, when you've got me." The Doctor said as he followed her down the hall. "I have the best pick-up lines."

"Oh do you?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. Like this one. You are even sexier than my TARDIS."

"Nice one, but I'm not swooning. Try again later." Rose smirked.

"Ok. Now, you wanted to cuddle?"

"Yeah, but first, can I ask you a question?" Rose looked at him.

"Sure, but you just did." He grinned.

"Shut up." She said playfully. "Would it be rushing things if we got married tomorrow? I mean, yeah, we would have to pick up Jack, and my mum, but I'm just so excited."

"That wouldn't be a problem. Anything for you." The Doctor said. He knew she had him wrapped around her finger, and he didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a short update because it is late when I'm doing this, but enjoy anyway.**

"Rose woke up to her favorite face staring at you. Those brown eyes melting her soul every time she looked in them. Years of joy, happiness, adventure, but also, pain and suffering could be seen in those brown orbs. Eyes that had seen things most people couldn't imagine.

"Good morning, Rose. I made you breakfast. Banana pancakes, and syrup." The Doctor held up the tray.

"Thank you, love. These are my favorite. My have you become domesticated." Rose teased.

"I make exceptions sometimes. I knew I kept you for a reason. Liking bananas is a requirement."

"You kept me because you love me, and I love you." She playfully kissed his nose.

"True."

"Hold on, I just realized something." Rose said after finishing her breakfast.

"What is that, love?" The Doctor asked.

"We're getting married today!" She glowed with excitement.

"Yes we are." He grinned.

"I'm so glad I get to be with you for ever and ever."

"Me neither. You, Rose Tyler, are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"And you to me. Now, I have to get ready. Can you wake Jack up? He won't want to miss this."

"Of course. As long as he doesn't hit on you because that would end badly."

"Yeah it would. You would lose the fist fight." Rose said.

"Oi!" The Doctor said. He was acting offended, but could not hold back the smile that grew on his face. Rose just giggled as she entered the bathroom.

"I'm just kidding. You would win."

"You better believe it." The Doctor called.

"Go wake Jack up please. Because we know that he will take longer than me to get ready." Rose called from the bathroom.

"I wonder who he is trying to impress." The Doctor said to himself as he walked out of the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Doctor, Rose sent me to tell you that we need to pick up her mum." Jack said.

"Rose, do we have to?" The Doctor asked in a whining tone.

"Yes, because if you don't, I'll postpone the wedding indefinitely." Rose called back.

"Oh, I'm so scared." He teased.

"And I'll take away all your bananas." She called, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"You got me there. I will go if it makes you happy. Will you keep her from slapping me?" He asked hopeful.

"Oh, I don't think you need to worry about that. She'll be to focused on me to think about anything else."

"What a relief." He sighed.

"Now, I have to finish getting ready. Go get her." Rose called back.

"As you wish." He said, punching in the coordinates.

Landing the TARDIS moments later, he reluctantly stepped outside. Jackie was already running towards the TARDIS.

"How lovely for you to visit. Wait, where is Rose?" Jackie raised her hand to slap him.

"Hold on! Don't slap me! Rose is in the TARDIS getting ready for our wedding. She wanted you to come, so I came to get you." The Doctor explained, surprised that Jackie put her hand down.

"That is sweet of you. I must go help her get ready!" Jackie ran into the TARDIS. The look of shock on her face was priceless. "It- it's- it's-"

"Bigger on the inside, yes." The Doctor grinned.

"No wonder she loves traveling with you. Where is she anyway?" Jackie was dumbfounded.

"She is in her room, down the hall." He said. He loved shocking his soon-to-be, mother-in-law speechless. He smiled to himself.

"Rose, you look beautiful, but why green? Don't you want to wear a white one?" Jackie asked.

"Well, I am Gallefreyan now, and they wore green at weddings." Rose explained, immediately covering her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

"You're what?!" Jackie stormed out of the room to find the Doctor.

"Jackie! What's going on?" The Doctor was worried that something was going on with Rose.

"What's going on! You have turned my daughter Galle- whatever without my consent! Are you trying to take her from me?" Jackie followed her statement with an infamous Tyler slap.

"Mum! Stop it! It was my idea not his, so leave him alone!" Rose stormed into the control room. "Oh, and you-" She calmed her voice, and turned to the Doctor. "-weren't supposed to see me in my dress yet, but circumstances stopped that. Don't worry though. You don't do domestic."

"Correctamundo!" He said. "Darn, I vowed never to say that again."

"Well, we see how well that worked." Rose teased.

"Quite true. I have to admit to that. I forget what I said I was never going to say again, so I say it again. You get it?" He grinned at her.

"I think so. You never actually never say something again." Rose giggled.

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p'.

"Hello! Angry mum here." Jackie said angrily.

"Mum, I'm going to tell you right now, if you can't handle this decision, I don't care. It's my wedding day, and nothing will ruin it." Rose fumed at her mother.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'll be fine. It just took me by surprise." Jackie said apologetically, but Rose saw the daggers that were being shot at the Doctor. Jackie's eyes were predictable to read.

"I can see the daggers, mum. My sight is much sharper now. Apology accepted. As long as, you promise to leave my Doctor alone. No slapping, no verbal abuse, and no glaring. Just remember that dad would not be happy with this if he was home from work. I was barely able to even get you here. Be thankful you are even here. Do you know how long it took us to find a gap in universes big enough to fit through, to get you? Pretty long. I had a mind to leave you home." Rose kept calm for the most part.

"I promise, Rose. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was so much trouble. I won't cause anymore trouble." Jackie said, remorse evident in her voice.

"If only that was a guarantee." The Doctor muttered.

"Doctor!" Jackie shrieked.

"Mum, it's a joke." Rose rolled her eyes, and then, with nothing else to say, looked at the Doctor for help.

"Right, mother and daughter reach an understanding, lovely. Now, let me go get Jack, and we'll get married." He headed out the room, and using his mind link with Rose said: "You do look beautiful." He smiled.

"You look handsome." She said back. He loved having Rose in his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Jack, wake up. It's time for the wedding. Don't be late. No pun intended; I would never be late when I have a TARDIS." The Doctor said to a sleepy-eyed Jack.

"Oh, yeah, I gotta get ready. Hold on, I already have my suit on. I fell back asleep while you picked up Jackie. Well, I'm ready." Jack said, brushing the wrinkles out.

"Alright, let's go. Rose is waiting." The Doctor said.

A call came from down the hall. "Doctor, what's taking so long? If Jack is taking too long again, so help me, I will-" Rose was yelling.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm here. Don't do anything to me." Jack said, running in.

"It's about time." Rose said, with a glare towards Jack. She then turned to the Doctor, and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. TARDIS, will you do the honors?" The Doctor asked. The lights flashed in response. A hologram came out.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of these two Time Lords. Doctor, do you accept Miss Tyler as your wife, to have and hold forever?"

"I accept." He smiled at Rose.

"Do you, Miss Tyler, accept the Doctor as your husband, to have and hold forever?" The TARDIS continued.

"I accept." Rose said, a few tears running down her cheeks.

"By the power invested in me by the Gallifreyan Council, I announce you husband and wife." The TARDIS ended the hologram.

"That was simple." Jackie said, wiping away tears.

"Wait, the TARDIS forgot something." Jack announced.

"And what is that?" Rose asked, not able to tear her eyes away from the Doctor.

"The part where it says 'you may kiss the bride'." Jack said with a smirk.

"You know, he's right." The Doctor said as his eyes looked in hers, and melted her soul.

"Alright then." Rose said.

The Doctor kissed her, and eventually, it deepened. Jackie and Jack left the couple alone while they kissed. Jack slipped into his room, and Jackie went home. The couple was oblivious this. After a moment, when the need for oxygen came about, they broke apart.

"It seems to me, that we are alone." The Doctor said.

"Indeed, but we have Jack in the other room." Rose said in return.

"I have an idea!" The Doctor cried, causing Rose to give him a curious look. "You go pack a bag, and I'll pack mine, and we can lock Jack in the TARDIS while we go to Barcelona for a honeymoon!" He said with a huge grin.

"That is brilliant!" Rose said. "Won't Jack get himself in trouble if we leave him alone?"

"Well, no, I will have the TARDIS watch him." He said.

"Alright, I'll go pack. We are going to Barcelona the-"

"Planet." He finished.

"The planet. Okay. Do you want me to change?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, you can, of course you can, but don't you want me to carry you over the threshold of the hotel in your dress?" The Doctor asked with a big grin.

"I like that. I will be back before you can say fish 'n' chips." Rose ran off to their room.

"Fish 'n' –"

"I'm back." Rose said, holding two bags. "The TARDIS packed for us both."

"Well then, Allons-y!" He said, pulling a lever.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Rose?"

"We are going on our honeymoon, but don't you think it will look strange if I'm walking around pregnant?" Rose was concerned.

"I have a remedy for that. A necklace that makes it so that only you, me, and Jack can see that you are pregnant." He put it on her.

The TARDIS landed with a thud. "We're here." The Doctor said. At that moment, he picked Rose up, and carried her out.

"The sights are lovely!" Rose smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I told you." He sat her down on the bed in the hotel. "If you want to change, you can now." He hid his smug smile.

"Okay." She went into the bathroom.

"Doctor, I just realized that we are in a hotel. And you, don't do domestic." Rose said as she walked back into the room. She had changed into the pink dress she had worn in 1953. He loved that one. Her hair was done up in pigtails.

"I'm making an exception this time." The Doctor said as he fiddled with his hair.

"Here, let me help you with your hair. I just need to set my jacket on the bed and-" Her eyes fell on the open ring box on her pillow. Inside was a silver band with a gorgeous purple stone. "It's beautiful." Rose said, a single tear running down her cheek.

"It's from my home planet. It's called the galactic starburst jewel because it has a little white star in the middle." The Doctor explained. "I wanted you to have it, plus a ring. God, I'm becoming domestic."

"We can't have that, can we? Thank you. I love it." Rose said, putting on as she spoke.

"I love you, Rose Tyler." The Doctor said.

"Love you too, Doctor. Now, let me do your hair the way I like it." Rose smiled, and picked up the comb.

"No, any way but that!" He cried, trying to keep from laughing.

"Oh, don't be a whiney baby. I'm going to have to care for two kids the rest of my life. What am I going to do? There, all done. It's not that bad is it?" Rose was saying.

"But- but it makes me look and feel old."

"How do you not feel old now? You are 903 years old, and your hair makes you feel old? By the way, you look great for your age." They both started laughing uncontrollably.

"You do have a point there." He said.

"Doctor, she's kicking again. She must sense her parent's fun. She's going to be like her daddy." Rose giggled.

"_And_ her mummy." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know, _she_ needs a name." Rose said.

"Right, she can't be called 'it' or 'she' all her life. Any ideas?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking Tala. No, I got it, we can call her, Jacklyn." The look the Doctor gave her was enough to make Rose erupt into laughter.

"You're kidding, right? I'm guessing you want her middle name to be Suzette?" He asked.

"I'm kidding. What about Cassandra?" She laughed again.

"Rose Tyler!" He tickled her sides causing her to break out in a fit of giggles.

"Hold- hold on." She gasped between laughter. "What is our last name? We can pick a name easier if we have a last name."

"Never thought of that." Tickling forgotten, they thought of a last name.

"I'm at a loss. How about you?" Rose asked.

"I've got it! Rose, what is my alias?"

"John Smith." Rose replied. "Smith, we could us Smith."

"Right-o!" The Doctor explained.

"How about Talia? Talia Anne Smith." Rose asked.

"Talia Anne Smith. Nice ring to it. So have we decided?"

"Yep. Now, lets go to the beach."

"Ok. You know the beach is called 'Dalig Ulv Stranden Beach.' Or, Bad Wolf Beach?" The Doctor said.

"How interesting. Is that why we came here? Because a beach is named after me?" Rose asked him.

"Well, partly, and I thought you might want to walk on the beach, and I thought you needed a break from Jack." He responded.

"You know, a couple weeks away from everyone is a great idea. Let's go." She grabbed his hand, and they ran down to the beach.

**A/N: Please leave reviews. I won't update anymore if I don't get reviews. Oh, and for a friend of mine, Brett, I dedicate this story. I've tricked him into wanting to read this chapter. The torture continues. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Here we are, on Bad Wolf Beach, and you, Rose, look beautiful when the wind blows in your face." The Doctor said, holding her hand while they strolled down the beach.

"Well, you look good too. You know, this beach gives me the creeps."

"Why?"

"Think, 'Bad Wolf Beach', 'Bad Wolf Bay' it's a strange coincidence." Rose shivered as she remembered Canary Wharf, and what it almost cost them.

"Eh, don't worry. Parallel world there, not parallel world here. I think we are alright." He slipped his arm around her waist, but she pulled away and ran into the ocean about ankle deep.

"Come on, Doctor, afraid to get your feet wet?" Rose called as she removed her heels, and tossed them on the beach.

"No, are you calling me a coward?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm just challenging you. Come and get me, Time Lord!" She yelled back to him.

"Oh, you are so calling me a coward!"

"No, because I know you will accept my challenge." With that, she ran off into the water, splashing him as she ran.

"That I will, Rose Smith!" He grinned, and ran after her.

"You won't win, Doctor." Rose was laughing, and giggling until he finally caught up to her.

"I don't think so." The Doctor caught her around the waist, and they both fell into the water. He thought that he might have hurt her. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a little wet, but it's okay. You're wet too, and your hair is messed up." Rose was giggling as he helped her out of the water.

"I'll go get us towels from the hotel. You stay here. Love you." He ran off.

"Love you too!" Rose called. She walked into the water to pick up shells. She heard something behind her, and thought it was the Doctor. "That was fast. Did you run super-" She turned around.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" A Dalek yelled, and held her at laser point.

Using her mind link, Rose screamed out to his mind. "Doctor, help me!" He ran down to the beach.

"Let her go! I command you to let her go!" The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, and pointed it at the Dalek.

"Daleks do not negotiate with Time Lords." The Dalek screamed.

"Than why aren't you exterminating me?"

"We exterminate the Doctor's mate first."

"Now what do you want to do that for?" The Doctor cautiously took a step forward. "I could easily destroy you."

"Shooting me would kill your mate."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he looked at Rose's terrified expression.

"You kill us, we explode, and she dies." It said.

"Just do it, Doctor! Do your job as defender of the universe! Forget about me!" Rose cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't! I just can't hurt you, Rose! You mean too much to me." The Doctor looked at Rose's tear-stained face. "I love you too much, and our baby." He put the screwdriver away.

All of a sudden, Rose started to glow like she did on Satellite 5. The Dalek disintegrated in front of them. "I can see it again. All that is; all that was; and all that is still to come. My head is fine too. I am Bad Wolf, and I scatter you, and warn all Daleks to beware of The Oncoming Storm and Bad Wolf." With that, the beach was quiet. Rose gasped, and returned to normal. She collapsed on to the sand.

"Rose!" The Doctor ran to help her up.

"Doctor?" Rose opened her eyes.

"I'm here. It's alright." He pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Can we go back to the hotel? I'm too weak to do anything else." Rose whispered.

"Yes. I see why you would be." He carried her to the hotel.

Later that afternoon, the Doctor and Rose were laughing about the beach incident.

"You were- holding up your screwdriver, and- they- they weren't intimidated." Rose laughed.

"You were like, 'I'm Bad Wolf and I scatter you'. That was amazing!" The Doctor was laughing too.

"Bad Wolf Bay, Bad Wolf Beach. Two different worlds. Nothing is going to happen. We're fine." Rose mocked him.

"Well, I thought so." He gave her a fake, hurt look.

"At least no person of importance died. Just Daleks." Rose said, holding back laughter.

"Yeah, I'm still wondering how you did it."

"Oh, I don't know. Just larking about. New Time Lady, new me." Rose said, trying to keep a straight face.

"New, new, Doctor." He said.

"Aren't you just-" Rose pulled him in and kissed him.

"Hold on, your mind was trapped. How did you know about that?"

"Oh, come on. I could access the surface memory, and that was there."

"How come I don't remember it in my head."

"Because she was in your head for minutes, and she was in my head for hours."

"I see. Now, Rose Smith, we are going to bed." The Doctor said.

"Why?"

"Because you are weak, and need sleep." The Doctor explained.

"Can we cuddle first?" Rose begged.

"I suppose so."

They went to bed.

**A/N: Please leave reviews so I will keep writing. Any suggestions? Let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: I have to say, this is great. David left me a review, and I screamed. I feel like I'm a good author now. Enjoy.**

"Doctor, wake up. We've received our breakfast." Rose called as she brought in a basket that was left at the door.

"Five more minutes." The Doctor replied groggily.

"I thought Time Lords didn't need sleep." Rose said with a smile.

"Well, they never met Rose Tyler." He said with a sleepy smile. His hair was sticking up in random places.

"If you don't get up, I will eat all these lovely bananas, banana muffins, banana smoothies." Rose threatened with a grin.

"I'm up, so don't you dare do that!" The Doctor jumped out of the bed. He had on his sweatpants, and no shirt. Rose found him quite gorgeous.

"I knew bananas were your weakness." Rose said. She had on a pair of blue shorts, and orange tank top.

"Yep. You say banana, and I'm your willing servant." He joked.

"Alright then. Let's go shopping today. I need something _very_ important."

"Do we have to?" He whined.

"There's a bag of chips in it for you." She said.

"Ok. There's a mall around here. It's called The Barcelonian Complex." He said. "Five stories."

Rose's eyes lit up. "I will definitely find what I need."

They went to the mall, and she finally found what she needed, and they left. They spent another week in Barcelona, then went back to the TARDIS.

"Time to see what Jack's been up to." Rose commented.

"Yep. I'm sure he was an angel." The Doctor said, causing them to both laugh as they approached the TARDIS door. They opened the door, and to their surprise, it was spotless.

"Where have you been?" An angry voice came from the hall.

"Jack, is that you?" Rose asked.

"Yes, it's Jack, who else would it be? Mind explaining, Doctor, why you locked me in the TARDIS for two weeks?" Jack was clearly annoyed.

"Well, erm- I-we-" The Doctor stuttered.

"We went for a walk." Rose finished.

"A two week long walk. I don't think so." Jack crossed his arms.

"We got lost." The Doctor replied.

"Don't you have a key, that brings the TARDIS to you?" Jack asked.

"I left it here." He said.

"Then how did you get in?" Jack demanded.

"Fine. We went to Barcelona for our honeymoon, and left you here. I'm so sorry." Rose cried. This caused Jack to look surprised at her sudden outburst.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to upset you. Don't cry. Did you have fun?" Jack embraced her.

"Well, we almost got killed by Daleks. You know, the usual." Rose said, cheering up.

"Rose, you are pregnant! You can't be doing that." He said.

"Jack, I'm fine. It's not like we planned to get in danger." Rose gave a reassuring smile.

"Rose, are you okay? Your emotions are everywhere." The Doctor asked.

"I'm guessing my hormones are skyrocketing. I will be happy one minute, bawling the next." Rose laughed as she pictured the two frazzled men.

"I knew this would happen eventually." The Doctor said. "Let the torture begin." He smirked.

"Shut up. I was planning on taking it out on Jack." Rose teased. She got on her tippy toes, and kissed him on the nose.

"That's not fair!" Jack said. "Why me?"

"Because I'm not married to you." Rose said matter-of-factly.

"I'm glad of that fact. Jack, we truly are sorry." The Doctor said.

"You are forgiven." Jack said. "The TARDIS and I got along just fine."

"Did you now? Was he good, old girl?" Rose asked the TARDIS. She blinked her lights in agreement.

"She shared some of your guys' secrets." Jack grinned.

"Oh boy." The Doctor rolled his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: I have to say, all the reviews from David Tennant, and John Barrowman really keep me going. Love you guys. Please leave reviews. I want to know your thoughts about where this story goes. Thanks **

"Rose, I'm going to go get us an earth marriage certificate. You stay here, I will be back in a few hours. All you need is a last name change. How hard could it be?" The Doctor called to Rose.

"You're leaving me here with Jack? You must not care for my well-being." Rose teased.

"I heard that." Jack emerged from the kitchen with a box of biscuits.

"Jack, those are my biscuits." The Doctor whined.

"While you are out, you can buy more, and we are out of bananas." Rose said with a smile.

"No bananas? Impossible!" The Doctor said, shocked.

"Well, Mr. Bottomless Pit over there has been eating everything I'm craving." Rose said, directing her comment to Jack.

"It's not my fault, they are my favorite things too." Jack defended.

"Well, now I don't have any bananas this morning." Rose was quickly becoming moody.

"No need to get snappy." Jack responded.

"No need to get snappy!" Rose yelled. "I am carrying another being inside of me. My energy is drained. I hate that man over there for doing this to me- Oh, that's rude. I'm so sorry." Rose went from being angry to feeling regretful. 'Stupid hormones.' She thought.

"Rose, it's alright. I understand. It's okay- hush- don't cry." The Doctor was hugging her gently. Rose melted into his arms. "And you-" He said angrily to Jack. "- why did you upset her like that? You know she is easily upset lately. Go- go- go to your room." He said in annoyance.

"Hey, you can't send me to my room!" Jack protested.

"Can too! My TARDIS, my rules, now go." The Doctor said, and turned to Rose. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I am sorry though. I don't hate you. I love you." Rose said sadly.

"I love you too, Rose. Jack will leave you alone now. I will be back soon." He kissed her.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Rose asked, pulling away breathless.

"Oh, yeah." He reluctantly left her.


End file.
